Gaspard (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hello! I am Gaspard. Nice to meet you?" *'Morning:' "Good morning.♪ Please... take your time. ♫" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon.♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Are you done with work? ♪" *'Night:' "You must be tired! Please have a good rest." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Ooh, Mille-feuille! Aaah, that smells so yummy. Thanks, player." *'Loved:' "Thanks. ♪ I won't tell you why, but I really love this." *'Liked:' "Oh, what a nice thought! Thank you!♪" *'Neutral:' "For me? Wow, thank you." *'Dislike:' "I don't like this at all. I'm sorry." *'Hated:' "Non non non! Player, this is garbage." *'Horror:' "I'm terribly sorry. I am afraid I can't stand the smell." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Hmm? A birthday present for me? Aww, thank you! ♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What is it...?! This looks weird! I'll throw it away!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You don't have to do this again. It makes me uncomfortable." ' ' *'White Flower:' "Are you working on the fanch? It's hard, but you'll get used to it." *'Purple Flower:' "A good routine will keep you in great shape. Come stop by sometime." *'Blue Flower:' "Are you cooking your own meals? If you eat will, you will feel the benefits." *'Yellow Flower:' "I think you're a natural for cooking, player.☆ Don't you think so?" *'Orange Flower:' "Hee hee, I feel happy when seeing you. ♥" *'Light Green Flower:' "When you're close to me, for some reason the excavating always goes smoothly. ♪" *'Green Flower:' "Player? Isn't it hot here? Well... Recently, I only have dreams about farm life.♥ Is that strange...?" *'Pink Flower:' "Well... I get lost in thought around this time.☆" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "Daily housework makes me think fondly of the bar.☆ I wonder how the professor prepares meals.♪" *'Red Flower:' "My job at the bar was to cook which seemed pretty fun.♪ But now life on the land plot is exciting.♫ With my sweet player.♥" *'Rainbow Flower:' "Housework is more tiring than cooking. But it's not a bad tiredness. If I think that I'm doing housework for player, I'm happy. ♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "It's a nice season. The wind looks warm and calming." *'Late Spring:' "Spring brings all sorts of flowers to bloom." *'Early Summer:' "It's getting hot. You have to think of ways to cool off." *'Late Summer:' "Water will clean, but it will also cool things down... That's quite brilliant!♫" *'Early Autumn:' "The foliage is great. I like autumn..." *'Late Autumn:' "November is coming to an end." *'Early Winter:' "You shouldn't spend too much time outdoors in winter." *'Late Winter:' "Temperature is really cold even indoors during winter. It's funny how lights project warmth during the winter time." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Nice weather also means a lot of work, doesn't it? ♪" *'Cloudy:' "We get more customers on rainy days. They want shelter." *'Rainy:' "Rain and humidity is bad for furniture. You should place furniture a little bit away from the walls." *'Snowy:' "Snow days are quiet. The snow absorbs the sounds from the air." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding is coming in 7 days. Everyone looks excited!♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "Something is kicking your tummy.♪ Pitter-patter...♥ I wonder if it's a boy or girl.♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Are you OK now? ☆ The pregnancy went well! Mr. Javi said he was amazed.♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Well look at that... The child has such an angelic face." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I'd do anything for that child. Right, player?♥" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Look! Child has got a lot of energy. I cannot wait to see them growing up." *'When the First Child is grown:' "I'm very excited about Child'(s) future. ♪" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "The other day, Child gave me a chocolate!" *'Your kids return:' "I think our children is starting to act like you." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on the engagement.☆ It's time to prepare for wedding." *'Expecting a Child:' "Being a parent changes your life. Good luck!☆" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congrats on the baby! Now you can really enjoy your family time." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Player, now you're a parent. Remember... All a child needs is love!♥ Give them lots of it." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Watching your child walking makes me want to relieve my days when I started to walk." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Is your child already running? I loved seeing that with my own children." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child is so big already. You should be proud." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Whenever I see Child and Child get along, I can't help but smile." *'Your children return:' "So your children came back, did they? That's very good, player!♪" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue